Tracked Sunshine
by MajesticBurn
Summary: G1 after season 2 Pure fluffieness, you can figure the pairing by the title, rated purely for breif language. Enjoy


Alright, this is a two parter story. Very fluffy and gooey and junk. Part two won't be up for a while, I haven't even started it yet to be honest, but this story can stand alone. One of my best friends thought this was cute, but then he likes fluffy stuff.

Critisizm welcome, Flames laughed at, and I'm not a shipper- I just think this is so goofy a pair that COULD potentially work.

Let me know how you like the fic

* * *

Tracked Sunshine

Part 1: Admitting It

Tracks crept into medbay, it was late, and even Ratchet had gone to his quarters to recharge. The only soul left in medbay besides Tracks was the patient he was sneaking in to visit. He'd never admit to anyone just how much this mech meant to him, and the other bot felt the same.

The golden bot lifted his head, "You're late."

Tracks sat down on the side of the bunk, "Sorry, I had to wait until I was sure no one would see us, we both have our reputations to uphold. You know that Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker snorted, reaching his hand out to the blue mech, "Uh, you're so ugly…"

Tracks smiled, "Says the mech who's half scrapped. Not to mention he has a horrible mustard paint job."

"_Gold_." The injured mech hissed, making Tracks chuckle. They intertwined their fingers, their favorite method of telling each other they cared while taunting each others beauty. Sunstreaker groaned a little, turning his head to lay it down.

Tracks petted Sunstreaker's face, "Still hurts?"

"Not as bad."

Tracks nodded, "I'll let you sleep then." He leaned over the golden mech, face mere centimeters from Sunstreaker's, he hovered a moment, "Sleep tight Sunny."

Sunstreaker glared at him as he didn't move away, "You forgetting something?"

Tracks smirked, "Just to kiss the second most beautiful mech in the room."

The golden mech leaned up to kiss him, after the kiss that lasted forever ended, he looked him in the optics, "Wrong Flyboy,_ you're_ the second most beautiful mech in the room."

Tracks headed for the door, looking briefly back, "We can discuss this when you're better. See you soon Sunshine."

Sunstreaker smirked as he began to doze, "See you when I'm better… at our special spot…"

Tracks chuckled, "See you there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sideswipe walked out of medbay with is brother, Ratchet had told him to keep an optic on him, and let him know if there was any sudden change that could hint at a problem. Tracks walked casually by, glancing at Sunstreaker, much to the golden mech's apparent annoyance, "Quit looking at me you sorry excuse for a sports car!"

Tracks snorted, "Says the ugliest car on the lot!"

Sideswipe laughed, "If I didn't know you two were friends I'd say you were enemies!"

Sunstreaker snorted as if annoyed, he appeared to be glaring at Tracks from Sideswipes view, but he looked uneasy from Tracks'. Sunstreaker looked away, and growled at Sideswipe, "I can't take this anymore! I want to go take a nap!"

Tracks laughed, "Wow, I didn't know people needed their ugly sleep!"

Sunstreaker growled, and tried to push his brother away, "Let me at him!"

Tracks chuckled, "Give yourself time to recover, that way it'll be a fair fight of beauty…" He gestured to himself, and then Sunstreaker, "…And the beast."

Sunstreaker glared at Tracks, but began to leave with his brother, turning back momentarily to growl, "Other way around."

Tracks let a smile creep onto his face, he and Sunstreaker both hated to admit it, but they loved arguing over whom was more beautiful, it was like foreplay to them, and they loved every minute of it. Tracks knew however that Sunstreaker knew what he had really been saying: let's wait and do this when you're well.

Sunstreaker however didn't want to wait.

That night Tracks received a blip on his com, one he only got from a certain someone for a certain purpose. He shook his head furiously, and responded with a different type of blip that said, "No! You aren't ready yet!"

He received a response, though not in blips, "If you don't get your sorry aft down there right now, I will go out there alone, still injured, and just _wait_ for a con to find me and turn me into a toaster!"

Tracks sighed, that got him to obey. Sunstreaker had known it would. Tracks sighed a second time, "Alright, alright. I'll meet you just outside the Ark in ten minutes."

Sunstreaker hissed back through the com, "Make it five."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracks wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker in their reclusive spot, nuzzling his helm, "You're the second most beautiful mech in the universe."

Sunstreaker kissed him, then shook his head, "I've told you, it's the other way around, I'm the most beautiful, you're the second. You're even second in my spark, right between myself and Sideswipe."

Tracks shook his head, "You're the only one you would put himself before his-"

Sunstreaker looked at him in confusion, looking sadly as if he was worried, "What's wrong Tracks?"

Tracks shook his head, "Its nothing."

Sunstreaker took his mate's hand, "What is it?"

Tracks sighed, "You're just the only one who'd say he loves himself more than his One." Tracks cringed as if expecting to be punched, but instead received a soft kiss, softer than he thought Sunstreaker knew how to.

He gave him a confused look, and Sunstreaker smirked, "I know you're my One too." He rested his head crest against his mate, looking him dead in the optics, "There. We admitted it."

Tracks groaned, "Now that we admitted it, I suppose we should let the universe know we want no others?"

Sunstreaker nodded, "We'll bond soon enough. Then we'll tell Sideswipe, then the others. Alright?"

Tracks nodded, "Not an issue. But we should go soon before someone realizes were missing. Ratchet'll have your hide if he finds out you were out of your quarters."

They drove back to the base, seeing Jazz driving in at the same time. Jazz drove close to them, "Ah, you too had a nice night huh?"

Sunstreaker moved away, "If you call being stuck with an aft nice."

Jazz laughed, "You two don't have to pretend, I know _all _about you too. Soon enough everyone will if ya aren't careful."

Tracks groaned, "We'll come out as soon as we can, we just have to… do a few things first."

Jazz chuckled knowingly, "If you two want to get bonded, you should tell Sideswipe first. He ought to know."

Sunstreaker sighed, "I'll tell him, but only an hour or so before we bond; I don't want him to blab off."

"Of course." If Jazz could smile in vehicle mode he would have at that moment.

But none of them was truly prepared for a fight. They were more vulnerable than they could have imagined, and would never have seen an ambush coming. If they were lucky they would make it back to base fine, no harm done.

They weren't lucky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz called the seeker attack into base, forgetting that neither of his companions were supposed to have left the base, sending Ratchet into fumes. The medic hollered over the com, "What in the name of the Pit are those two doing out there? Sunstreaker wasn't even supposed to leave his quarters!"

Jazz let out a growl, "Just get out here Ratchet! He already got hit again, so don't yell at me, yell at him after he's repaired! Please get out here! Preferably with backup!"

Prowl joined the com, "Sideswipe, Blaster, Ratchet and I are on our way- keep your optics on him."

Jazz grunted as he dodged a blow, "Sorry man, but I'm providing cover fire at the moment! Tracks is just trying to keep him conscious."

Tracks held Sunstreaker's arm out of the way, examining his mate's injuries, a rip straight through his chest, his quivering spark exposed. Sunstreaker's face showed nothing but hate, while his spark showed his fear and pain. Tracks tightened his grip on his mate, "Stay with me. Please…"

Sunstreaker let out a cry of pain, grabbing hold of Tracks' arm, "If I don't make it…"

Tracks shook his head, "Shut up! Don't talk like that! You'll live! Ratchet'll get here soon, fix you up, and everything'll be fine!"

Sunstreaker brushed his meck fluid off Track's arm, "I don't think so… I… If I don't…"

Tracks shook his head, "Don't talk like that! Please!"

Sunstreaker kissed him weakly, optics dim with pain, "I love you Tracks, you're my One... You're the second most beautiful mech in the universe… I love you."

Tracks let out a yelp of pain as he was shot in the back, his own meck fluid began to mix with his mates, "I love you too, but you aren't going to the matrix just yet!"

Sunstreaker looked at him in horror, "Duck from attacks don't take them!"

Tracks smiled, "If I'd ducked they'd have hit your spark. I won't let them." Sirens could be heard in the distance, and they knew that they would be alright, they both fell unconscious, their sparks closer than they'd ever been.

Fortunately for them, Ratchet assumed they had fallen together, pretending to ignore the evidence within their sparks of the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracks woke days before Sunstreaker, and he visited him nearly as often as Sideswipe. It was assumed that he was merely concerned for Sunstreaker because he felt guilty. He felt fortunate that no one was asking him questions yet. He needed to focus on fulfilling a promise to his mate. He sat in front of Medbay, whispering, "Sideswipe?"

His mate's brother glared at him, "Shut up, I need to concentrate. My brother's dying. And I'm stuck outside Medbay with a slagger who nearly got him killed!"

Tracks looked away, "He insisted that he was fine. We just wanted… we were just out for a drive, we bumped into Jazz, and the next thing I knew I could see his spark…"

Sideswipe cringed, "I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should've been awake, then he would've gone for a drive with me too, he'd have had better cover fire…"

Tracks shook his head, "Don't blame yourself, it isn't anyone's fault, well, maybe his for not following medic's orders but… it's no one's fault."

Sideswipe buried his face in his hands, "I can't lose him, he's my brother!"

Tracks nodded, "He's gonna be fine."

Ratchet excited Medbay, covered in meck fluid, and looking exhausted. Sideswipe jumped up, "Is Sunny okay!"

Ratchet glared at him, then nodded, "For the moment; just until I slag him for stupidity." He stomped off toward the lounge, likely to get a cup of energon.

Wheeljack walked out of medbay, cleaning his hands of meck fluid, and began translating for the groughy medic, "He's going to be unconscious, for a few more hours, but he's going to pull through."

The two meches in the waiting room sighed in relief, muttering in unison, "Thank Primus." This opened the door for everyone in audio distance to look strangely at Tracks.

Wheeljack's face fins flickered, "Tracks, if I didn't know better I'd say you were worried about something other than your paint…"

Tracks snorted, "I am not _that_ shallow!"

Sideswipe shook his head, "Yes you are!"

"Hush you!"

Sideswipe looked to Wheeljack, "How long before he can leave Medbay?"

Wheeljack sighed, "Tomorrow night, afternoon if he's lucky."

Tracks nodded, "Well I'd best go, so I'll see the lot of you later!"

Ratchet was walking back down the hall in time to see Tracks bolt away as soon as he knew when Sunstreaker was leaving the Medbay.

Ratchet knew he couldn't deny it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracks put the finishing touches on the bonding bracelets in his hands, not noticing the knocking at his door. He looked up only when the door opened. He let out a yelp and tried to hide the evidence. Ratchets growl met his audios, "Don't bother you moronic piece of slag."

Tracks set it all down on the table, looking sorrowfully at the medic, "Are you going to… kill me?"

Ratchet growled at him, "No. But I'm going to yell at you. You knew he was injured, no matter what he said you should have stayed in the base!" Ratchet was silent a moment before finishing, "…Both of you should have. And you should have told Sideswipe, he may be a moron, but that doesn't mean he should be kept in the dark. Got it?"

Tracks nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Ratchet glanced at the bonding bracelets on the table, one gold, the other blue, both looking very beautiful, both looked amazingly well crafted, and Ratchet looked at Tracks, "You two talked about this?" He received a nod. He looked at the bracelets again, and looked back, "I suggest speaking to Prime and Prowl about bunking arrangements." He looked again, "…And about taking a few days off."

Tracks smiled, "You support this?"

Ratchet smiled, a rare feet, "When you find your One, it's just what you have to do, besides, the two of you are obviously meant for each other anyway, your personalities are so similar, I suppose it should have been obvious."

Tracks looked at Ratchet, "How long before bonding would be safe for his systems?"

Ratchet sighed, "About a day. But you two should get everything settled _before_ then. Alright?" Tracks nodded; amazed at how understanding Ratchet was being, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to recharge."

Tracks looked at Ratchet, "Hey Ratchet, do you have a bondmate?"

Ratchet froze for a moment, tilting back and forth slightly, he finally sighed, "I did. She was killed a long time ago. Ran into a fight to save a wounded."

Tracks tilted his head, "Like you always do?"

Ratchet nodded, "She and I used to rush into the fight to save injured. She didn't see the shot coming. But that was a long time ago."

Tracks nodded, "I won't talk about this. Promise."

Ratchet smiled, "I know you know better than to do something that stupid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunstreaker sat quietly in his quarters with his brother, the silence eating away, His optics fixated on the door. Sideswipe looked at him, "What's your problem?"

Sunstreaker snored, "Unlike you, I have a social life, and I'm expecting someone."

Sideswipe shook his head, "You don't have friends!"

Sunstreaker snorted, "Ignorant boob."

Sideswipe blinked at his brother, "Did you just call me a boob?"

The door opened, but it wasn't who Sunstreaker was waiting for, he snorted, "What do you want First Aid?"

First Aid ignored his rudeness, "Ratchet sent me to get you."

He rolled his optics, "I'm busy! Or I will be soon!"

First Aid sighed, "He said that he knows what's going on, and that you still have to come to Medbay." He paused a moment, "He said that it was important."

Sunstreaker had a sudden feeling of dread, and followed the assistant medic without a word to his brother, tipping Sideswipe off to the severity of the possibility. He tried to follow, but Sunstreaker pushed him back into their shared quarters. It was definitely serious.

Sunstreaker entered Medbay to see Ratchet finishing repairs on Tracks' arm, his mate's paint barely on him at all. Tracks looked up, "Hey Sunny."

Sunstreaker shook his head, "You're an idiot, how'd you manage that?"

He chuckled, "I was helping Hound with a little project of his on the top of the ark and tripped down the hill."

Ratchet snorted, "Let that be a lesson to you, you're too dumb to do anything."

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics, "So why did I have to come here?"

Ratchet shooed First Aid out of Medbay, and both Optimus Prime and Prowl entered, Sideswipe poking his head in, "You should come in too." Both Sunstreaker and Tracks gulped, knowing what Ratchet had done for them.

Tracks gulped, "I feel underdressed." He muttered, looking at his scraped and ruined paint.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "What's the meaning of this anyway?"

Prowl tapped his foot impatiently, "I have work to do."

Ratchet sighed, "Believe me, I hate to intervene, but if I didn't these morons wouldn't tell anyone, and I'd be increasingly more annoyed."

Prowl snorted, "If this is about their relationship, rest assured, I have far more important thing to deal with."

Sideswipe turned to Prowl, "What are you talking about?"

Prime looked to Sunstreaker, "You never told him?"

Sunstreaker shook his head, and Sideswipe looked to him, "Never told me what?"

Tracks glanced up, "Sideswipe, your brother and I are getting bonded."

Within moments Tracks had been pounded to the floor, Sunstreaker yanking Sideswipe off him. Prime held the red mech back for fear of his subordinate's safety. Prowl shook his head, "You two should have thought telling him through."

Sideswipe shouted, "You turned my brother _**gay**_?!"

Sunstreaker snorted, "You can't help who your One is you aft. I'll laugh at you when your one turns out to be a mech!"

Sideswipe glared at his brother, "I'm not gay! And I didn't think you were either!" he glared at Tracks, "You did this! You're taking my brother away!"

Tracks shook his head, "Sideswipe, it isn't like that! You two have a special bond that I would never break!"

Ratchet turned to Optimus, "I'd suggest allowing them a couple vacation days so that Sideswipe can calm himself." Prowl groaned, he wanted to be in any room but that one.

Optimus nodded, "Fine, but they have to tell the base about it."

Sideswipe desperately tried to throw a punch at Tracks, "I'm gonna kill you in your sleep!"

Sunstreaker glared, "Then I'll wake up and kill you."

Prowl suddenly understood why he had been called in, "I'll see if Mirage is willing to switch rooms with Sunstreaker."

Tracks nodded, "Thanks Prowl."

Prowl snorted, "I'd rather have you two in the same quarters, than sneaking around, getting hurt, and causing lapses in tactical strategies."

All optics turned to Optimus, some sure Prime would have some sort of comment. But they were wrong, "Just continue to prevent this from interfering with your duties. You're both expected back at work by Monday, understood?"

Sideswipe wasn't happy with this decision, "What?! How do you know Prime? If they weren't together, maybe they'd both work better!"

Prime shook his head, "You'll understand if you find your One."

Sideswipe threw up his arms angrily, "I'm I the only bot in the room who hasn't felt the stupid bond between ones you keep yapping about?!"

Prowl shook his head, "I haven't. Nor do I intend too anytime soon."

Sunstreaker snorted, "You don't intend to stupid. It just happens!"

Prowl gave Sunstreaker a blank look, to him, "Keep quiet or your quarters will be outside, and your cleaning solvent won't be allowed."

Tracks chuckled at the look on Sunstreaker's face, "That would be his hell."

Sunstreaker glared at Tracks, "Will you go fix your paint already? You're ugly enough as it is!"

Ratchet sighed, "Go. All of you! Out of **my** Medbay!"

Tracks smirked as he left the Medbay, Sunstreaker at his side, he whispered, _"You aren't fooling anyone Ratchet. You have a heart. We all know it."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sideswipe pouted and threw tantrums from the day Sunstreaker and Tracks left for their _'vacation'_ to the day they returned. By then the entire base knew, save the humans. They had all decided that that was a bad idea. But Sideswipe was an angry mech, and he let everyone know it.

Brawn glared at him, finally saying what was on everyone's mind, "Will you quit your bitching? No one gives a slag!"

Sideswipe pouted and turned to Jazz for support, but found none. Jazz shook his head, "Man, I don't know how you didn't know it was coming!" He looked around the room, "Alright guys, raise your hand if you _didn't_ know it was coming."

Sideswipe was the only one who raised his hand, even Bluestreak shook his head, everyone had known. Save maybe the Dinobots, but they didn't really understand what was going on, or why Sideswipe was upset.

Tracks kissed Sunstreaker one more time before they entered the base, they may be openly bonded, but they still had their gruff, narcissistic reputations to keep up. They both looked beautiful and shiny, Sunstreaker's blue bonding bracelet shining against Tracks' yellow bracelet. Sideswipe glared darkly, but said nothing; in fact, he ignored both his brother and his brother's mate for a week after.

Jazz was congratulating them, he even gave both of them their own supply of wax and some nice touch-up-paint. Blaster had gotten them tracks of their preferred music, and left it on their desk, right between their respective piles of paperwork. Even Prowl seemed less disapproving of them being bonded then everyone thought he would, likely due to the fact that Sunstreaker was always getting into trouble spending too much time with his brother and assisting in his antics that annoyed him to no end.

They should have known that things couldn't become _normal_ however.


End file.
